stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Medusa (TGNS)
This article is Medusa from The Great Northern Saga. For a Medusa from another continuity, see Medusa (disambiguation). Medusa, ''also commonly referred to as "Medusa A. Gorgon" or ''The Snake Lady ''in the later stages of her existence, was the granddaughter of the High King Typhon, a Serpentine monarch who led the Serpentine into Inamorta following their liberation from the prison dimension of Morband, eventually becoming the only surviving Serpentine in existence. As a consequence, she devoted subsequent hundreds of years constantly taking revenge on the forces that resembled any form of civilised order that opposed her, becoming the primary antagonistic figure for most of Southern Inamorta, while Northern Inamorta varied between resistance to total submission to her rule. Her survival for such a long period was due to her creation of a spiritual Essence, essentially transcending her from a physical body into an indestructible entity, but regardless, she was "killed" on multiple occasions, most notably by the Order Empire in the events that unfolded in Stick War II, although her return was inevitable. History Origins The first accounts of Medusa's early existence recount her deeds in the Dark Wars, a series of ambiguous, horrific wars between factions of monsters in a land separate from Inamorta, but nonetheless under the supervision of the same divine powers. Ultimately, the Serpentine, Medusa's species, was imprisoned by these divine powers in the dimension of Morband, a restricted world that served to contain them for thousands of years. This would all be changed by the inter-dimensional meddling of a number of Inamortan mage cults, speculated to be influenced by the residue from these dimensions, ultimately causing the release of one hundred Serpentine into Inamorta in 14 BCSE/4 BASE in an attempt to control and harness their power. These mages however were too weak, and even though they successfully destroyed the portal to prevent other Serpentine from escaping, they were all slaughtered. What unfolded next was potentially the bloodiest event in the history of Inamorta. The Great Western Slaughter and the Great Crusades Liberated from their prison, the Serpentine had not at all been rehabilitated, but were instead hungry for the power that they once held, and instead desired to go on a number of uncoordinated rampages across Inamorta. Between 14 BCSE and 11 BCSE, the Serpentine, led by Medusa's grandfather King Typhon, obliterated settlements and civilisations across Western Inamorta, nearly wiping out the Clagol completely, a race perceived to be the forefathers of modern Southern Inamorta stickmen, while laying ruin to much of Westwind. Approximately 2 million were killed in this senseless carnage. In direct response to this potent threat, the Great Knights were formed under the charismatic leadership of Belfaenar Rochir, who vowed to end the Serpentine at all costs. Medusa herself participated in many of the battles directed against the Great Knights and their Crusades, developing a deep hatred of them, until the Battle of Snake's End in 1 BSE - 1 ASE, when her grandfather was killed in battle, as were all the other Serpentine. Medusa was the only survivor of the battle, and consequently Queen of All Serpentine, despite the fact that no other Serpentine existed at that point. She evacuated to a cave in the Maxilla Peninsula and hid herself for approximately 20 years, reflecting on her current situation and recognising that the brute force approach of her fellow Serpentine could be so easily destroyed through manipulation, trickery, courage and intelligence. Hence, she concluded that she would have to utilise these values herself, and avenge her forerunners despite lacking in almost every single military aspect. From now on, Medusa would have to rely on her own abilities to gain allies and tear apart nations to make them ripe for conquest. It was during this time that Medusa learnt how to separate her Essence from her own, partially weakened body, and could move independently as a separate entity. By 3 ASE, she had begun her own plans of revenge to destroy the Great Knights once and for all, setting off for her first target: Tarconencis Esotergnos, a dissatisfied mage who was previously affiliated with the Great Knights. Using her own manipulative tactics, she successfully coaxed him into engineering the Esoteric Uprising, setting up the foundations of a plot to distract the Great Knights and confine them in their own territory for many years to come. The Uprising itself also caused immense damage to many key areas of infrastructure, and also resulted in the death of Hildalith Montcalon, one of the most prominent Great Knight leaders, and driving a wedge between the Esoterics and the mainstream Great Knights, prompting the archiving of information by Saelara to control their magical counterparts (something which would later fuel the formation of the mentality adopted by the early Juggerknights). These events were followed by a gradual diminishing of the original Great Knights, such as the death of Malendor Sihanouk in a military expedition in the Ice Hills in 19 ASE, and the assassination of Jygarn Invincibilis in 29 ASE, as shown in A Little Gift. Over the course of many years, Medusa continued to plot her methods of creating an army strong enough to not just challenge, but completely obliterate the Great Knights. Category:Character Category:Female Characters Category:Chaos Category:Serpentine Category:The Great Northern Saga